


Devil-Spawn

by Gamzee_Makaraoni, TailsDoll13 (Gamzee_Makaraoni)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Exorcisms, Furbies, I haven't been on here in awhile so I'm not sure what else I should tag sorry, M/M, Other, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/pseuds/Gamzee_Makaraoni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/pseuds/TailsDoll13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's not sure what a Furby is, so he asks Will. This leads to an intense investigation of the mechanical (?) creature, followed by an exorcism. Established Solangelo. Mostly a crack fic. Rated T for the exorcism, slight language, slight suggestiveness, making out, and Furbies being fricking creepy little hellspawn. Originally posted on my FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil-Spawn

**Author's Note:**

> So my brother got some…thing called an "Uboozy" for his birthday (what the hell kind of name is "Uboozy" anyways), and it reminded me of a Furby. I then thought "Pfft what would happen if Nico ever met a Furby haha" and this was born.
> 
> In other words, my mind is a terrifying place.
> 
> Also, another note: Alex is non-binary and uses the pronouns zhe/zher.
> 
> And kudos to my friend for helping me find Furby stories to use in this fic.
> 
> WARNING: There's gonna be a make-out and I have never made out before so sorry for inaccuracy. Plus it's between two guys and I'm not male most of the time (I'm genderfluid but I was born female so yeah).
> 
> Disclaimer: Rick Riordan would never put his characters through such torture. I also don't own whatever company makes the hellspawn that we like to give to children-I mean whatever company makes Furbies. I also grabbed a few Furby stories from online, and my friend helped me look for a couple. One of them is the inspiration for what Will and Nico do to the Furby. I only own Laurel, Alex, Alice, and any other non-canon character mentioned.

"Nico! Nico Nico Nico!"

A small but perky blonde Brazilian girl ran up to the son of Hades, who had been walking up to the Apollo cabin. Nico smiled to himself as she started to jump up and down next to him. He wouldn't admit most things out loud, but he had to agree with most people when they called Laurel Azevedo, one of the youngest campers, absolutely adorable. "Hey, Laurel."

Laurel grinned a grin that was lacking a tooth or two. "Are you here to see Big Brother Will?" she asked. "Because Big Sibling Alex says that you guys get it on a lot and waggles zher eyebrows and Laura says 'Alex no' whenever zhe does that."

Nico grimaced slightly, praying to the gods that he wasn't blushing. "Don't listen to Alex, she can say and do pretty weird things." Even though he was glad that the Apollo cabin had been so accepting of him and Will, they were rather found of making dirty jokes (re: Alex, Kayla, Samuel, Austin…the list was nearly endless.)

"I know! Ooh!" Laurel exclaimed as they reached the foot of the stairs that led up to the porch of the Apollo cabin. "My mamae sent me a toy from home, and I wanna show you! Can I?"

Nico frowned. He had been planning to meet up with Will in his cabin, where the son of Apollo had been busy working on typing up a supply list for the infirmary. Laurel was most likely going to delay him from being able to do so. However, he couldn't refuse the second-grader. "Um, sure."

"¡Bom! I can't wait for you to meet Coco!"

"Coco?"

But Laurel had already darted inside her cabin, and the door slammed shut behind her. The son of Hades sighed.

In almost no time at all, the door swung back open, and Laurel ran back out, holding something behind her back. She trotted up down the steps and turned to face Nico, grinning proudly. She then held up what had been behind her back, and proclaimed loudly. "This is Coco!" Nico made a strangled noise and lurched back.

It was a fuzzy little thing, with pink and white zebra stripes. Its eyes were electronic, round, and green, and they blinked up at Nico. They stared into his eyes like they were contemplating when the best time to eat his soul would be. It had triangular fluffy ears, a tan beak, and tan clawed feet. Whatever it was, it wasn't human, and the sight struck Nico with more fear than any other monster he had ever encountered.

"Wh-What is that?!" Nico swallowed hard, feeling a lump form in his stomach.

Laurel giggled, and the thing's ears twitched. "A Furby!"

"A Fur-what?"

"Furby! Her name is Coco. Say hello, Coco!"

Coco made a noise that Nico couldn't identify as a word, but it sounded downright demonic.

"She likes you!" Laurel exclaimed.

That did nothing to reassure Nico. "Um, yeah. That's great. So, can I go in now, or…?"

"Okay!" Laurel chirped, before turning around and skipping back up the steps to the door to her cabin. Nico trudged after her. She fumbled with the doorknob for a moment, before her face lit up and the door swung open. Grinning, she ran inside, shouting, "Big Brother Will! Big Brother Will!"

"Don't call me that!" a familiar voice yelled back. Nico grinned at the sound of it. Laurel had the habit of calling her older siblings "Big Brother/Sister/Sibling." Most found it endearing. Others, such as Will, did not.

He stepped into the cabin to find it as disgustingly yellow and bright and cheerful as ever, wondering what would have happened if he had really put Will in charge of redecorating his cabin the first time Will had offered to help him.

The bunks were nailed into the walls, as they were in all of the cabins. The ceiling was enchanted to be the image of the sky as it appeared-which, that particular afternoon, was a deep blue with several fluffy clouds, with the sun playing peek-a-boo with them. The sheets on all of the beds were a pale yellow, and the pillowcases were various colors and images. Some had musical notes and instruments, others the names of various poets and some of their famous quotes. A few had golden arrows and the iconic symbol of the Mockingjay from the Hunger Games, and others had stethoscopes and lab coats. The last few had swirling green mists and fortune cookies printed on them. Laurel ran up to a bed with a pillowcase that had the entire balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet printed out on it.

There was only one wall without any bunks, and that wall had three doors. Nico knew where the doors would lead, since Will had shown him. The first one led to the cabin's bathroom, which was as golden as the rest of the cabin. The second door led to a wide collection of books of poetry, music, and medicine, enough to fill both the libraries of Stanford and Yale. The second door led to an equipment room, which contained instruments and quivers of arrows with matching bows (Nico severely questioned the decision of whoever had created the cabin to put a bunch of heavy objects near a bunch of sharp objects). Looking at the doors, you could never guess what laid beyond them. Except for the first door, it was obvious enough.

Will was hunched over on a laptop, sitting cross-legged on a bunk close to the wall with the doors. His pillowcase had, of all things, a cross-examination of the human brain embroidered on it. How Will slept on it, Nico had no idea. The son of Apollo's curly blonde hair bounced whenever Will shifted on the bed, which was quite frequent, due to his ADHD. His dark skin was dotted with plenty of freckles, even if they were a bit tricky to see. He glared at the computer screen with bright blue eyes that matched the color of the sky outside.

"Hey, Will." Nico walked up to Will's bunk and sat down beside him.

"Hey," was Will's terse response as he glared at the computer screen.

Nico leaned over to give Will a quick peck on the cheek, smiling to himself as Will stiffened and turned red. "Nico! Not in front of my sister!" he hissed, gesturing towards where Laurel sat on her bunk, playing with her little demon toy. For some reason, she was sticking her finger in its open beak. She was probably going to lose her finger to it.

"Calm down, Will. She's not even looking at us. We could be having a rough makeout session, and she wouldn't even look away from her…toy."

"Nico!"

"I'm joking. She probably would."

Will just sighed, moving his finger along the laptop's touch pad so that the arrow-which looked like an actual archery arrow-would hit the "Save" button on the document. Satisfied that it had saved after he had hit it twenty times, he closed the laptop and leaned against Nico's shoulder. Nico turned slightly red at this, but didn't protest against Will using him as a pillow.

"Shouldn't you be working on the infirmary supply list?"

"Eh, yeah. But Argus won't be going to town until Friday, and today's…Tuesday, right?"

Nico nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Yup. Going to town during the game. Plus, we don't really need that much. I'm just annoyed with this laptop."

"How so?"

Will opened it up and gestured at the keyboard. "Look at this! The keyboard has English letters! I don't do English."

"There's not a lot of demigods who do English."

"The way you said it made English sound like someone's name, which was just wrong."

"Yeah, you don't want me to do anyone besides-"

Will yelped and shoved his hand up to cover Nico's. "There is a second-grader in here," he hissed again.

Nico raised an eyebrow and looked down at Will. At least, he looked down at Will the best that he could with a hand on his mouth.

"How many times do I need to repeat that a second-grader is in here?" Will grumbled.

Nico licked Will's hand, causing the blonde boy to yelp and jerk his hand away, wiping it furiously on his bedsheets. "Am I really that gross?" Nico asked. "So gross that you don't want my spit on you?"

"No, it's just that I don't want my hand to be all slobbery." Will shuddered and wiped his hand again for good measure.

"Why would your hand be all slobbery, Will?" Laurel asked. Will gave Nico a "See-what-I-mean" look before answering.

"Because Nico licks my hand whenever I put it on his mouth."

"I don't like it when people put their hands on my mouth."

"Babe, I don't think anyone does."

"You shouldn't be 'babe'-ing me in front of your little sister."

"That's different than dirty jokes, babe."

Nico blushed again. "Not really."

Laurel turned back to her Furby. "Coco doesn't lick my finger when I put it in her mouth. Do you, Coco?"

The Furby actually shook its head, much to Nico's disbelief, and said something that sounded suspiciously like a slightly garbled version of "No. Hungry!"

Laurel giggled. "Alright!" She stuck her finger back in the Furby's beak.

"Will."

"Mm?"

"What's a Furby?"

"What, like what Laurel has?"

"Yeah."

Will shifted, adjusting himself so that he wouldn't slide down Nico's chest. "Um, I don't really know much about them. They're like fur-covered robots, basically. They're motion-activated, and there's some scary stories about them."

"Like what?"

"Samuel mentioned this story that popped up on his Tumblr one time, about someone who was Skyping their little cousin, and their cousin left her Furby in front of them when she went to do something. They paid no heed to the Furby, until they suddenly heard a sound that they described as…" Will swallowed, looking like he was trying not to choke. "They described it as 'Satan's asshole farting out a Metallica solo' coming out of the speakers."

Nico started laughing. "A Metallica solo?" he gasped out.

Will nodded, chuckling along. "Yeah, apparently. Then the Furby started laughing maniacally in a high-pitched voice, and this lasted for about twenty seconds until the person's cousin walked back into the room, which was when it all stopped."

"And Samuel told you this?"

"He was laughing so hard that he was on the verge of tears, so we had to ask what was up to make sure that he was okay. When he told us, Meredith nearly fell out of her wheelchair laughing as well, and Alice laughed into her pillow for five minutes straight."

"I can see why."

"And there was this other one. There was a picture of someone's Furby stuffed into a cage, and the caption said that he was in the cage because apparently he talked without batteries once."

"Will, aren't batteries those silver cylinder things that people use to power their flashlights and stuff?"

"Yeah, basically, although they're not always cylinders." Will shifted again, scooting closer into Nico. "You're warm today."

"Concentrate, Will. I want to hear more about these Furby things." Nico's fingers started to subconsciously walk themselves up Will's arm, causing the blonde demigod to shiver.

"Um, there was this one other story-Nico, can you not? That's distracting."

"Hm?" Then Nico looked down at Will's shoulder to find his fingers on it. He blushed. "Oh. Sorry." He then moved them off, but not before trailing them down Will's arm, if only to feel him shiver.

"Jesus, Nico…Anyways, somebody commented saying that both they and their cousin had heard some scary things about Furbies and thought, 'Hey, let's do a thing!'"

"Was it a bad thing?"

"You bet. Once they were home alone together, they took the batteries out of a Furby-"

Nico interrupted, "Where'd they get a Furby?"

Will glared up at him. "Interrupt me one more time, and I'll move off of you."

The son of Hades shrugged. "I could live with that."

"And," Will added, holding up one finger, "I won't kiss you for the rest of the day."

Nico narrowed his eyes, while Will's lit up with smugness. "You wouldn't," the black-haired boy accused.

The blonde boy chewed his bottom lip. "I don't know. Test me and we'll find out."

"And people think that I'm the evil one."

"Oh, find, I won't. You're just too adorable to not kiss."

Nico scowled, fighting down the blush that he knew was creeping up onto his cheeks again. "I-I'm not adorable!"

Will merely grinned and reached up to poke Nico's cheek, which did not help the son of Hades with his blush. "Yes, you are adorable. I said so. Doctor's orders!"

"Will, that has nothing to do with this!"

The son of Apollo hummed for a moment, chewing his bottom lip again, before shaking his head slowly against Nico's chest. "Yes, it does, actually."

"No, it does not."

"Yes, it does."

"It doesn't."

"It does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn-"

Will sat up abruptly, and leaned forward to press his lips against Nico's. He was cut off abruptly, and it took him a moment to register his boyfriend's lips against his. Sighing-with exasperation or content, he wasn't sure-, he closed his eyes and kissed back.

When they broke apart, Will's bright blue eyes were staring into Nico's dark brown ones, and he leaned forward to touch his forehead against Nico's. "Does," he smirked.

"I hate it when you do that," Nico grumbled, positive that he was still bright red.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Will replied.

"Shut it, Solace." Nico leaned forward to press a chaste kiss against Will's lips. Will started to kiss back, until they were interrupted.

"EW! EW! Don't worry, Coco! I'll save you!" Laurel laughed, covering her eyes with one hand and the eyes of her Furby with the other.

Will leaned away from the kiss, and Nico silently cursed Laurel for interrupting them. "You're hilarious," Will quipped at his younger sister.

Laurel laughed in reply, rolling around on her bunk, until she rolled too far and fell off the edge with a yelp.

"LAUREL!" Will was up in an instant, and Nico had to grab the laptop so that it wouldn't do a Laurel. Which is, to say, falling off the edge of a bed. He mentally cursed Laurel again. All he wanted was some time alone with his boyfriend, since both of them had been so busy lately. Was that too much to ask for?

Meanwhile, Will had helped a crying, shaking Laurel sit up. "Does anything hurt? Where does it hurt?" he asked in a soothing voice, built up by all the years that he had spent working in the infirmary. Laurel pointed to her head, her left side (which she had fallen on), and her knees, which were scraped and bleeding slightly. "Oh, sweetie," Will cooed, which put a ridiculous mental image in Nico's mind of an adult Will comforting a little girl who had fallen off of her bike, the little girl somehow having Nico's wavy dark hair and Will's bright blue eyes and freckles. Nico shook himself, scowling and blushing, and got up to walk over to them.

Will picked Laurel up in his arms, bridal-style. "We'll take you down to the infirmary-both me and Nico, okay? Get some bandaids and ice packs for your injuries," he promised, glaring pointedly at Nico to make sure that he would agree.

Nico just sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

Will beamed. "Good."

Laurel sniffled. "C-Can Nico ta-take Coco?"

"Excuse me?"

Laurel stared up at him with teary, wide navy eyes. "Please? I want-I want Coco."

Nico opened his mouth to protest, but shut it and sighed for the millionth time that day when he saw Will glaring daggers-arrows, really, considering his heritage-at him. "Okay, I'll grab your toy."

"She's not a toy!" Laurel cried. "She's Coco!"

"I get it." Nico picked up the toy by its ear.

"Good. Now that we're all set, let's go!" Will marched up to the door and kicked it open with his foot. Nico winced at the noise that it made, and glared at Will, who mustered a sheepish grin. "Um, don't tell anyone that I did that," he muttered.

"I have a free hand, you know," Nico pointed out.

Will cringed again. "Sorry, sorry."

Laurel, despite the tears still lingering in her eyes, brought a hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Did Big Brother Will break the door?" she asked.

"No, I did not, and no, don't call me that!" Will marched out the door, his head held high. Nico realized how fast his boyfriend was moving, and ran to catch up.

The walk to the infirmary was silent, punctuated by people asking whether Laurel was okay and saying hello to both of the boys. They answered with the story of Laurel's epic tumble out of her bunk. A few questioned why Nico was holding a Furby, and he answered them with a glare. Will smacked him upside the head for this, despite his arms being full with his little sister.

The entire time, the Furby made weird chortling noises, and Nico stuck out the hand that was holding it far from him. He didn't want that thing any closer to him than it had to be.

When they arrived at the infirmary, the person manning the front desk, Alice, looked at them in surprise. Usually, she despised working in the infirmary, but that seemed to be forgotten as she leapt up and started interrogating them about what had happened to Laurel, forcibly removing the second-grader from Will's arms as she did so. Alice seemed to have taken Laurel personally under her wing, ever since the younger girl's first summer session at camp the year before.

"Laurel was laughing really hard, you see, and she laughed so hard that she rolled off of her bunk-" Will started explaining.

"And why was she laughing so hard, may I ask?" Alice sniffed, wrapping her arms protectively around Laurel.

"Um…" Will trailed off. "She was sorta teasing Nico and I?"

Alice's crystal blue eyes widened in horror. "Will! What were you doing?!"

"It was just one kiss," Nico interrupted Will before he could say anything.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say to Alice when she was in overprotective mode.

"You kissed him in front of her?! Both of you?! WILL!" Alice punched Will hard in the shoulder. Will yelped, jumping away in surprise. Nico stared. Alice then proceeded to shift Laurel onto her hip and continued yelling at the two boys, slipping into what sounded like cursing in Hawaiian a few moments later. She shook her first angrily at them for good measure, before turning around and storming out of the infirmary lobby, Laurel balanced precariously on her hip. The nine-year-old waggled her fingers at them, before she disappeared and was out of sight.

Will and Nico both stood there for a moment, the former of the two wincing and gently massaging where his half-sister had punched him. Finally, Nico broke the silence by turning to Will and saying, "You never got a chance to tell me that story."

Will blew air roughly out of his nose. "Yeah, I guess Laurel really did interrupt us."

"No shit, Sherlock.

"Well, you were also being very distracting, as usual."

"I distract you?" Nico crossed his arms.

Will shut his mouth and turned bright red. "Forget that I said anything," he said weakly.

"I don't know, Will, that sounds pretty hard to just 'forget,'" Nico retorted, although the compliment made him blush as well. Even though they had been dating for a few months, he still wasn't used to Will talking about him in such a way.

"Yeah, I'll just continue with the story," Will decided, before plopping down in a chair that was set up in the lobby. Nico sat down next to him, putting "Coco" in the seat next to him. "Now, where was I?"

"I asked why they had a Furby," Nico prompted.

Will snapped his fingers. "Oh, right! So they got a Furby and took out the batteries, right? Then they locked the Furby in a steel box-and no, I don't know where they got the box-and then they locked the box in an empty room. Keep in mind, they were both the only people in the house at the time."

Nico nodded. "Go on."

"So they left the room alone for, like, an hour? I don't know, Samuel only told this once. But they left it alone, and they came back later to find it up and moving out of the box."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "How did it get out of the box?"

Will merely shrugged. "Don't ask me. So, long story short, they ended up burning it."

"Ah." Nico nodded. "Do you believe those stories?"

"Not really. I mean, the Internet comes up with some pretty crazy things. There's probably tons of stories like that out there!"

"Yeah, there probably are."

"Plus, loads of people think that Furbies are creepy. So most of the stories are probably fake."

"I can't blame them." Nico glanced back at Coco, who seemed to have turned off. "I'm creeped out just knowing that that thing is next to me."

Will chuckled. "Yeah, I feel you. I've never had one myself, but some of the other campers did when I was a kid here, and I never understood them."

"Mm-hmm." Nico continued to study Coco, an idea forming in his mind. He absentmindedly rubbed his chin, and as the idea formed, he smirked.

Will laughed nervously as he stared at his boyfriend. "Why are you staring at my sister's Furby like you're gonna bake it in a pie and feed it to her after your army defeats hers?"

Nico raised an eyebrow back at him. "That's an oddly specific threat."

Will scratched the back of his neck again. "Sorry. That's how 'Titus' ended, I was just thinking about it."

"Is it a play?"

"Yup. One of Shakespeare's darkest works, actually."

"We'll have to find a performance somewhere, then."

Will shuddered. "I don't know. The play was pretty dark for me."

"Then it's perfect for me."

Will scrunched his face up in disgust, and Nico stuck his tongue out at him. Will responded with a similar face, and Nico laughed. Will grinned at him before clearing his throat.

"But seriously, what are you thinking about?"

Nico looked back down at the Furby, then up at Will. "Well, I was thinking that we could check out the stories, see if they're real or not."

Will stared at Coco, realization dawning on him. "You don't mean…"

"That I do mean."

He slowly shook his head. "I'm dating an evil man."

Nico smirked at him. "You know how to get the batteries out?"

Will grinned. "I may not be a son of Hephaestus, but I do know my way around stuff like this."

"I can't believe you got me to agree to this," Will complained as he shut the door behind him.

"Technically, I didn't. You agreed to it by your own free will," Nico argued.

Will had borrowed a screwdriver from the Hephaestus cabin, and had unscrewed the battery hatch on the Furby and removed the batteries. Nico found an old steel box with its key still inside the keyhole buried deep inside a supply closet, filled with nothing but zodiac sign bandaids and a Q-tip. He dumped them out of the box and brought it back to Will. The box was just big enough to fit a Furby inside it, so it was perfect. They stuffed the Furby inside, the batteries in Will's pocket, and then went to look for an empty infirmary room.

Once they found one, and Will had found the key for it in the key room (Literally a room for all of the keys for each room in the infirmary), they placed the box inside, double-checking to be sure that it was locked. Then they placed it on the cot in the room and walked out of it.

The experiment had begun.

"Whatever," Will scoffed, pulling the key out from his pocket and putting it in the key hole. Once he heard the lock give a satisfying click, he jiggled the handle to be sure. "Got it!" he proclaimed.

Nico nodded. "Great. Now all we need to do is wait."

"Fine by me. Wait where, though? Your cabin or mine?"

Nico gave Will a look. "As much as I would like that, we have to wait here. You know, to guard the door so that nobody comes in."

Will made a face. "I don't like having to sit down in one place for a long time."

"No demigod does, Will." Nico placed a comforting hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I mean, we could find something to do while we wait."

Will's ears turned a light pink. "I, uh, yeah."

Nico stood up on his tiptoes to press his lips slowly against Will's. Will was quick to kiss back, and Nico felt the taller demigod's hands wrap themselves in his hair. He did the same to Will's hair, carefully stroking his golden curls.

The kissing started out slow and sweet, with them breaking for air only a few times, but then the passion heightened. Nico found himself gripping Will's hair tighter, and he felt Will's tongue dart out for a second to brush itself against Nico's lips. He was a bit nervous, since they hadn't done this very often, but he obliged by opening his mouth.

Will's tongue immediately started to battle with Nico's, trying to assert its dominance. But Nico refused to step down, and pushed his tongue back against his. Will chuckled, and Nico shivered at the sudden hot breath, but he did not dare allow it to distract him. In retaliation, Nico moved his hands down to Will's shoulders, softly caressing them and smirking when he felt Will shiver. Will started to move his hands as well, and Nico shivered as well.

They were like that for a few minutes, with their hands entwined in the other's hair or searching the other's body, mouths pressed desperately together. Then someone awkwardly cleared their throat. "Is this a bad time?"

Nico hurriedly pulled back from Will, feeling his cheeks turn bright red. Will's eyes were wide open and looked slightly glazed. Nico peeled his eyes off of his boyfriend to glare at the person who had disturbed them.

Alex rubbed the back of zher neck, looking sheepish. Zhe was dressed in the standard infirmary scrubs, with a stethoscope hanging casually around zher neck. Zher dark strawberry blonde hair was pulled up in a short ponytail, with a few hairs escaping from the band.

"Alex," Will breathed. "Hey."

Alex crossed zher arms, faking a pout. "You discovered me and Laura's make-out spot!" zhe complained. "Great, now I need to tell her that we gotta find another one."

Will crossed his arms back at zher, raising an eyebrow. "You goofing around on the job with Laura?" he accused.

Alex shifted to place zher weight on zher other foot. "No, only when I'm finally off-duty. Speaking of which, you aren't due here until two, and it's like eleven-fifteen. What happened?" Zher eyes flickered to Nico. "Did he get injured again? Were you just aggressively healing him with your kisses? Wait, no, you would've been doing it in an infirmary room and not out in the halls where people can see you."

"I'm perfectly fine," Nico replied.

"Oh, okay. It's just an intense make-out session then. Oh, yeah, Will."

"What? Will said gruffly.

"Alice is looking for you. She patched up Laurel. I don't know whether to tell you to run or just wait for her."

"Send her over here."

"Alright!" Alex chirped, turning around and skipping away. "I'll tell her where you guys are! So don't suck face anymore, Will!"

Will groaned and put his head in his hands, obviously trying to cover up his blushing face. Nico smirked beside him.

"That was embarrassing," Will muttered.

"Cheer up, Will." Nico elbowed him. "Besides, I like seeing you all flustered like that. It's, well…adorable."

Will lifted his head up slightly to look at him. "You mean it?"

Nico shrugged, looking away momentarily. "Well, yeah. Otherwise, I wouldn't be saying it."

Will laughed, the sound musical to Nico's ears, and ruffled the shorter demigod's hair. Nico yelped and scrunched his shoulders up. "Same goes for you, babe."

"I'm not adorable!" Nico protested. "We've already been over this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep lying to yourself, Death Head."

"Sunshine Boy."

"Di Angelo."

"Solace."

"Neeks."

"Willy."

"That's wrong."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Oh, I will-"

CRASH!

An almighty bang rang out from the locked infirmary room, and both boys froze, before turning to look at the door with equal expressions of horror. "…This is the only door to the room, right?" Nico asked weakly.

Will swallowed. "Yeah, it is." He shook his head wildly, causing his curly hair to bounce so fast it looked like it was about to fly off. "But that doesn't mean the Furby did anything without anyone touching it! The box was pretty close to the edge of the bed, right? Maybe it just fell off by itself!"

"Y-Yeah, probably," Nico agreed. "You go in first."

"Excuse me, Death Head?!"

"Since you're the one who's so sure that nothing happened! Plus, you're older and taller, so you're a better defense than me."

"I'm not a warrior!"

"William."

Will sighed. "Fine, Mother." He pulled the key out of his pocket and put it in the lock, carefully turning the key. The door swung open with barely a creak. Will cautiously poked his head inside.

"See anything, Will?" Nico asked, craning his head as he strained to look over his boyfriend's lanky frame.

"No, no, so far it's all-"

A high-pitched voice suddenly spoke gibberish, and Nico heard a mechanical whirring. Will screamed and lurched back from the doorway, slipping and falling back onto his butt. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Oh my gods!" Nico yelped and ran over to Will, crouching down next to him. "Are you okay?! What happened?!"

Will pointed at the doorway and made incoherent noises, and when Nico turned to see what he was pointing at, his eyes widened. His mouth dropped open and he started to spew multiple Italian cuss words.

Coco the Furby was waddling around on the floor, speaking the gibberish that had been dubbed as the Furby language. Behind it, the steel box was smashed open on the floor.

"WILL! DIDN'T YOU TAKE OUT THE FUCKING BATTERIES?!" Nico yelled.

Will pulled out two silver AA batteries from his pocket. "I DID!" he yelled back.

"THEN WHY THE HADES IS IT OUT AND WALKING ABOUT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! AND YOU PROBABLY SHOULDN'T BE CURSING YOUR FATHER!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"I KNOW! JUST-WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Will shrugged and shook his head violently. "HOW THE HADES SHOULD I KNOW?!"

"OH, LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!"

"Hun-gree!" Coco squawked, waddling up to the two boys.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Nico yelled, as he and Will backed up violently against a wall. "IT'S GONNA EAT OUR SOULS!"

"DO YOU HAVE SALT?!"

"WHY WOULD I HAVE SALT?!"

"TO DRIVE OUT THE EVIL SPIRIT DWELLING INSIDE OF IT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK-WILL, SINCE WHEN DID YOU KNOW HOW TO PERFORM AN EXORCISM!"

"I WORK IN THE INFIRMARY!"

"IS THERE A STORY BEHIND THAT THAT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR?!"

"YEAH, THERE IS! HANG ON, I KNOW SOMETHING THAT MIGHT HELP!"

"WHAT?!"

Will peeled away from the wall and started running down the hallway. "JUST WAIT HERE!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Wait-WILL, YOU SHIT! DON'T LEAVE ME TO THE MERCY OF THIS THING!"

But Will was gone, and the Furby was fast approaching Nico. He yanked his sword out of its scabbard, and started waving it wildly at the Furby. He loped off part of an ear, but that did nothing to stop it on its mad conquest to devour Nico's soul. He skittered around it, darting into the infirmary room where it had been held previously, slamming the door and locking it shut. The Furby, having waddled up to the door, ran into it and kept on going, crowing out, "Hun-gree! Hun-gree!" Nico was terrified, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"I'm back! Wait-where'd you go, Nico?!"

Nico just about collapsed with relief when he heard Will's voice and the familiar slapping sound of his flip-flops against the tiled floor. "In here!" he yelled back, knocking on the door for emphasis.

"Oh, thank the gods, I thought that it got you. Can you come out real fast?"

"Will! The thing is in front of the door! I'm not moving!"

"I can see that. But my solution to this problem…"

"What is it?"

Nico's reply was silence. "Will."

"Just get out of there real fast! Okay?"

Nico sighed, but he obliged by swinging the door open and running out past the Furby-running right into Will.

"OOF!"

The boys tumbled down to the floor, Nico lying on top of Will. Blushing and stuttering out apologies, the son of Hades rolled off. Will sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Will-"

Will held out a finger and pressed it to Nico's lips, effectively shutting him up. "It's alright, Nico. Let's just get rid of this thing, okay?"

"Mmph."

Will smirked at him. "That's better."

Nico glared at him.

Will picked up what he had dropped when Nico had slammed into him, removing his hand from Nico's mouth to throw a container at him. "Take this. It'll help."

Nico grabbed it and stared at it. "S-a-l…Salt? What the fuck?"

"Pour it on the Furby."

Nico stared at Will. "What are we doing?"

"Salting and burning the motherfucker, of course." Will showed him the packet in his other hand: a small packet of matches. Nico's eyes flickered down to the matches, and then back up to Will.

"Will, this is your sister's Furby. Are you serious?"

Will frowned. "Of course I am! Just pour it on already."

"Hun-gree!" Coco squawked.

Nico sighed. "I'm gonna regret this, aren't I." But he unscrewed the lid to the salt-which looked suspiciously like a salt container from the dining pavilion-and dumped it out all over the Furby. Soon it was coated in it, salt rolling off of it with every move it took, but still showed no signs of slowing down.

"Thank you." Will unscrewed a bottle lid, and Nico gaped at him again.

"Is that gasoline?"

"Nah, it's some spare rubbing alcohol. Just as flammable!"

"Oh my gods. I thought you weren't serious."

"Why would I joke about this?" Will shook his hand holding the bottle as the alcohol drizzled out onto the Furby.

"I just…What if we burn down the building and die?"

Will bit his lip as he thought about it, then tilted his head to this side and shrugged. "If I'm going down in flames, at least you're going down in flames besides me. There's no one else that I would want by my side."

"Wow, Will, what a time to get romantic," Nico scoffed, but he could feel his cheeks turn lightly at the compliment.

"Of course I'd want you by my side! You could always bring us back."

Nico smacked his back gently with the salt container, and Will laughed.

"Hun-gree!"

Coco snarled, and her eyes flashed red. Will and Nico screamed again.

"SET IT ON FIRE! SET IT ON FIRE!" Nico yelped.

"I KNOW, I KNOW! I'VE GOT IT!" Will yelled back, fumbling around for the matches. He shakily lit on and dropped it on the Furby, the toy immediately going up into flames. Will and Nico scooted furiously away from it.

Once the entire Furby was aflame, Will stood back up, holding his hands out. "Alright, alright. I've just gotta remember the chant…" he muttered, holding his hands out like he was about to thrust them at someone.

"What are you doing, Will?" Nico asked.

"Exorcising the thing. You gotta say this chant to do it, and I've seen Supernatural a lot, so I've almost memorized it…"

"Is Supernatural that show you talk about with the really hot guy and his moose brother?"

"Yeah, I-" Will turned around violently. "Excuse me, did you just call one of them hot?"

Nico sighed. "If I say that he's not as hot as you, would you be satisfied?"

"Probably."

"So immature." Nico tsked. "But yeah, he's not as hot as you."

Will beamed. "Much better." Then he turned around and assumed the same position as before, and started to chant in Latin. Nico didn't know whether he was saying it right, or if it was meant to come out in garbled half-sentences like what Will was saying.

When Will seemed to have finished, dropping his hands down to his sides, the flames on the Furby shot higher, and Nico could've sworn that the thing screamed. Panting, Will slumped back onto the ground, limbs askew as though he were about to create a snow angel. "Glad that's over," he wheezed.

"Sure." Nico flopped down next to him, listening to the cheerful crackling of the Furby-fire.

"Hey, guys, I-MADRE DE IMMORTALES!"

Will and Nico sat up abruptly, their eyes widening.

Alex had returned with Alice, who was still carrying Laurel on her hip, and all three of them were staring at the Furby. Alex looked almost awed, Alice looked slightly murderous, and Laurel looked terrified. Will and Nico both froze in their places.

After a beat, Alex broke the silence by saying, "Guys, please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

"It's not?" Will supplied hopefully

"Coco?" Laurel whimpered.

Alice looked up from the Furby to stare at Will. "Is that Laurel's Furby?" she asked in a deadly serious voice.

"I have an explanation," Will replied.

Alice carefully handed off Laurel to Alice, who started to coo over the little girl when zhe noticed how close she was to bursting into tears. "Oh, you do?" she snarled. "Tell me, then, because I would love to hear it."

"So, me and Nico-"

"Don't drag me into this!" Nico snapped.

Alice glared at him. "You're just as much as fault here as he is."

"It was his idea!"

"Will, don't throw me at her!"

Will shrugged. "Sorry, babe, but I have to tell the truth."

Nico glared at him. "The experiment was my idea. The exorcism was yours."

"Experiment?" Alice crossed her arms.

"Yeah. We locked the Furby in a steel box after taking out its batteries, and then locked the box in an empty room," Nico explained. "A few minutes later, we heard a crash come from the room. We opened the door to find that thing out of its box and waddling around, and the batteries were still in Will's pocket. We sorta freaked out after that."

"And why is it on fricking FIRE?!" Alice yelled, pointing at the flaming Furby.

"I grabbed some salt, rubbing alcohol, and matches, threw the salt on the Furby, doused it in rubbing alcohol, dropped a match on it, performed an exorcism, and voila!" Will spread out his arms and did jazz hands. "Furby de flambé!"

Nico facepalmed. "I tried to stop him."

"No, you didn't."

"Coco's…Coco's dead?" Laurel sniffled.

Alex shushed her. "There, there, sweetie, it's alright."

"Coco's dead!" Laurel wailed, and burst into tears, burrowing her face into Alex's shoulder. Alex winced and started to rub comforting circles into Laurel's back. Alice's icy blue eyes narrowed, and she placed her hands on her hips.

"This. Is your. Fault," she snapped.

Nico slowly started to scoot backwards away from her on his hands and feet. Alice had a reputation for being the most temperamental out of her entire cabin, and she could really live up to it. In front of him, Will cringed.

"Look, I-I'm sorry-I really am!-I'll try to find a way to make up for it-" he rambled, slowly starting to stand up with his hands held out defensively in front of him.

Laurel started thwacking her fists against Alex's back, Alex wincing every time she did so. "She's dead! She's dead! She's dead! She's dead she's dead she's dead she's dead SHE'S DEEEEAAAD!" she blubbered again, collapsing back into sobs.

Alice rolled the sleeves of her scrubs up. "That. Does. It."

Will gulped, slowly backpedaling, with his face pale underneath his freckles. Nico found it almost comical how scared Will seemed to be of Alice, seeing how he was nearly six feet tall and Alice wasn't budging from four-eleven anytime soon, but he was scared of her himself, so he could see why.

"Alice, please, can't we just, you know, talk about this? Let me just apologize to Laurel, and I can go find a new one-"

Alice cracked her knuckles. "No." She slowly pulled out her headband, shaking out her curly blonde hair.

Will gulped. "Actually, I'll just go then." He turned to Nico. "Bye, babe! See you in the Fields of Punishment!" He waved, somehow grinning and grimacing at the same time.

Nico waved back. "I'm sure my father will love to have you there."

Will spluttered. "Yeah, I-I'm going." Then he turned and jogged down the corridor.

"Um, no, you do not!" Alice snarled, and she started to sprint after him. Will yelped and quickened his speed, his flip-flops hitting the floor so hard Nico was positive that they were going to fly off. Will sped around a corner, Alice hot on his heels, and they disappeared.

Nico gulped and turned back to Alex, who had finally comforted Laurel into quiet sobs. "Um, is he gonna be alright?" he asked hesitantly.

Alex frowned at him. "Eh, mostly. Alice does love him, she does loves Laurel more." Zher eyes narrowed. "All of us do."

Nico coughed awkwardly into his hand. "Should I start running from you then?"

Alex shook zher head. "Eh, nah. I don't really like running all that much, plus I'm carrying my little sister who is crying because of you," zhe snapped.

Nico winced, grimacing. "Sorry."

Alex sighed, adjusting Laurel, who merely sniffled and burrowed her face into zher shoulder again. "Don't worry. I'm mad, but I won't beat you up. I'll probably find some other way to get back at you. Violence ain't my thing."

"I know."

An awkward silence soon followed, punctuated only by an angry voice yelling in Hawaiian and another voice pleading for mercy in English and Greek in the distance. There were a few thwacking noises between sentences, and Nico winced with each one.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you to do this-in fact, Alice will probably kill me for this…" Alex finally broke the silence. "-But you should probably run. Once she's done with your boyfriend, gods know what she's gonna do to you."

Nico nodded. "Good call." He started to jog down the other hallway, opposite of the one that Will and Alice had raced into. He tried to ignore the heat of the still-flaming Furby that brushed by his ankles.

As it turned out, Alice did catch up to him later, after she was through with Will. Both boys found themselves holding ice packs to various bruises and having to spend four hours in the infirmary later that evening, along with stitches having to be applied to a particularly nasty-looking cut on Will's temple. But the revenge for Laurel didn't stop there.

Nico's cabin had an image of a Furby in a fiery inferno painted on the back of it, and Will's bed was filled with sand and rocks, along with a missing pillow. Alex and zher girlfriend, Laura, apologized later, Laura giving Will his pillow back.

Laurel got some of her other older siblings to organize a little funeral for Coco a few days later, and Samuel and Meredith guilt-tripped Will into attending. Jason, who had heard about the Furby incident, dragged Nico to the funeral with explicit instructions to actually stay there and respect it or "so help me Zeus I will stop building the temples to all of the minor gods and goddesses and come back and get the entire Hermes cabin and all of the children of Mercury up in Camp Jupiter to come over and surround your entire cabin with those damn Furby things."

Needless to say, Nico didn't fight him on his decision.

The Furby incident became Camp Half-Blood legend soon after, and it spun quickly out of control. Nobody left Will and Nico alone about it, asking if Will had really lost an arm and a leg, or if they really had a threesome with the Furby (This was quickly denied). But soon, as all of the stories and rumors do, they faded out of importance in everyone's minds.

That is, until one day later that summer…

A knock sounded on the door to the Apollo cabin, and all of the campers looked up. It was a late afternoon in early August, and the Furby incident had happened over a month before. Nobody had brought it up since July, and Will was extremely grateful for this.

"Special delivery for the Apollo cabin," a muffled voice called out.

"Open up!" yelled another muffled voice, sounding rather similar to the first one.

The cabin broke out into chatter of who was going to go up to the door and get it, until Meredith sighed and called out, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She started to wheel herself up to the door and opened up, scootching her wheelchair backwards as it swung open.

The Stoll brothers stood in the doorway, one of them holding a brown box held shut by tape. "Late delivery from the camper mail," the other one explained. "Just got it a few minutes ago. Thanks, Dad!"

Thunder rumbled.

"Anywho…" The one holding the box dropped it into Meredith's lap, causing her to let out a squeak. "Enjoy your package!" The mock-saluted at the same time. Meredith leaned over to grasp the doorknob, and she swung the door shut, muttering about how stupid the Stolls were.

"Who's it for?" Samuel asked, looking up from his card game with Alex.

Meredith turned her chair around, before picking up the box and studying it. A hush rang out over the cabin as they waited for Meredith to announce who it was for. "It's for Laurel!" she announced.

Campers groaned, as Laurel squealed and jumped up, leaping over to Meredith. "Thank you!" she squealed, taking the box out of Meredith's hands and giving her a one-armed hug. The older girl chuckled and hugged her back.

"Swiggity swox, what's in the box?" Alex yelled, and Samuel half-jokingly slapped zher on the shoulder for it.

Alice stood up from her bunk, a pair of scissors in her hand, and she walked over to Laurel. Carefully taking the box out of her hands and setting it down on the floor, Alice opened up the scissors and started to drag one sharp edge slowly through the tape. Everyone groaned at how slowly she was doing this. "Go faster, sis!" Gordon yelled.

"Shut up, Gordon!" she snapped back as she finally slid through the tape. Laurel squealed and opened up the box, first taking out a letter that seemed to have been written in Portuguese. "It's from Mamá!" she squealed, opening up the letter and reading it slowly to herself. When she was done, she reached back into the package, disturbing all of the packing pellets that had been crammed into it. Laurel then pulled out a sight that made many of the Apollo campers gasp.

The Furby was lavender with a tuft of magenta hair, its eyes closed. The animal pattern that it bore was a set of leopard marking, colored dark purple. Its beak and claws were a light orange, like mac and cheese. Its eyes were closed.

Alex clamped zher hands over zher mouth to stifle their giggles, and Samuel starting going "Ohhhhhhhhhh" quietly. Many of the other campers were doing similar things, as they all turned to face one member of their cabin in particular.

Will looked up from his medical book, pulling out his earbuds as he did so. He frowned when he saw every member of his cabin staring at him with barely concealed looks of mirth upon their faces. "What?" he asked. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

Meredith coughed "Will, you promised not to repeat that…incident from June, right?"

Will shut his book, groaning. "Guys, that was one time. And I'm not gonna do it again, I just overreacted!"

"Show him, Laurel."

Laurel held up her brand-new Furby, and the look of horror on Will's face was enough to send the entire cabin into giggles. Especially when Will ran out of the cabin, yelling, "NICO! We've got a problem!"

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no apologies for this one-shot.
> 
> Except for the make-out scene. That was actually sorta awkward to write. I stared at the computer screen for like five minutes while trying to write it. Bleah.
> 
> Also this wasn't supposed to be eight thousand words and 23 pages I don't know where I went wrong I am very sorry
> 
> Anyways, I have two other Solangelo one-shots up. One is "Nico-Sexual," the other one is "Underneath the Mistletoe." I have more in the works, such as "A Common Memory" and "Don't Slam Dunk the Child" (I have no idea where I am going with that one).
> 
> I also have a multi-chaptered Solangelo fic up, called "How Not to Get Your OTP Together." It's actually my most popular story right now woop woop. And at least one of you has read it already don't lie.
> 
> My tumblr is gamzee-makaraoni. Warning: I am multi-fandom trash, so expect not only Percy Jackson, but Homestuck, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Marina and the Diamonds, and Ninjago, along with many, many, MANY others. Also a lot of feminism as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! I personally have never enjoyed Furbies. I've never had a proper Furby toy, though, just some toy things from either McDonald's or Burger King when I was a lot younger. They still scared me though, and I kept on putting them in the attic of my dollhouse.
> 
> Ciao for now!
> 
> Deranged Shadow Fangirl


End file.
